Looking For You
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Misty is traveling with her childhood friend Ash, who doesn't remember her, and she swears to follow him until he repays her for her bike. But what if that's just a made-up lie to cover up the truth?
1. Prolouge

Looking For You

Prologue-When We Where Young

I guess I can lie. To your face, even after all that. But that isn't the point. The point is that I wish I wasn't who I am. Does that even make sense?

As a little boy, do you remember going fishing with that old guy? And do you remember the misty-eyed girl who tripped and fell face first into the water? And three older girls laughed and pointed? Do you? Well, that was me.

Even though I appeared to be a super dork, you came over to talk to me, promising Old Guy you'd be back in a minute.

"Hi!" You said cheerfully. I kind of glared at you. You ignored that and continued chatting me up, until I finally opened up to you. The whole time, I was wondering what happened to your promise to Old Guy!

Finally, you introduced yourself. "By the way, my name's Ash. What's yours?" You looked at me funny, as though you had been trying to memorize the way I looked. But I thought nothing of it.

"My name's Misty." And so a friendship began. We chatted away about an hour until my three sisters came and dragged me away. I waved, wondering if I'd ever see you again.

I sat in my room for hours that night, staring at the stars, but I wasn't seeing the stars. I was seeing the face of a boy who came to talk to _me_, and not my one of my beautiful sisters. I went to sleep, dreaming of you.

And here I am, standing at the same spot we met, and there you were! You had a flock of Spearows chasing you, and you had grabbed my bike, explaining that you'd pay me back someday. You even had the courtesy of mentioning your name, Ash Ketchum.

Stunned, I realized that you were my childhood friend, but memory prevented you from recognizing me! I couldn't resist the urge to follow you, and I ended up in Viridian City.

I got a funny feeling in my stomach at the sight of the burnt-up, greasy mark on the bridge. I had a bad feeling about this! I followed the funny trail you had mad, and you ended up leading me in a wild goose chase to the Pokēmon Center.

Walking through the sliding doors, what did I see besides you, covered in mud, grease, and something that smelled rotten, and beside you, a burnt-up frame of a mysteriously familier bicycle. I groaned. You toasted my bike.

"Ash Ketchum!" I roared, scaring you. But then I saw that you were holding something. It was yellow, and the Nurse Joy was bustling around, looking for something. A Chansey wheeled over a stretcher.

"Is that your Pokēmon?" I asked gently, and you nodded affirmatively, and I knew by the look in your eyes not to push the subject any farther. I had gloomily sat down on the bench beside you and waited.

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's just the prologue, but expect my chapters to be longer. I really wanted to start a fic from Misty's POV, since everything was more or less from Ash's. Anyways, please R&R! _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I'm Waiting

It was a while before Nurse Joy took your Pikachu. Excusing yourself, you got up and made a phone call to somebody on one of those funny phone booth things.

From the picture on the screen, I figured it was Professor Oak, renowned for doing something. I was drawing a huge blank right now. I guess I was shocked that I saw you again, especially after giving up all hope last year.

When you came back, you were staring at me. "Do I know you?" Ash asked with the same expression from years ago.

"No!" I stuttered, afraid to admit who I really was. For a second, I thought you were going to figure it out!

"Oh. That's weird. I remember a little girl with puffy orange hair who fell into the creek I was fishing with my Grandpa in. I thought she was funny." Ash remarked. "I've always wondered what happened to her."

A part of me wanted to shake you by the shoulders and tell you that I was the puffy redhead. But the other part of me was afraid of what you might say.

"Sorry I scorched your bike." Ash mumbled. "It helped save us though, if that changes the situation. I'll pay you back when I'm a Pokēmon master!" Ash declared brightly.

I opened my mouth to reply as a smokescreen fogged the room. I heard people coughing and sputtering like me.

From the looks of it, there were three- no two people and one short thing.

"Prepare for trouble." Announced the one to the right in a girly voice. Presumably a girl?

"And make it double!" Announced the one to the left, a deeper voice. Male?

"To protect the world from devastation." The girl continued.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." The man declared.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." She said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." He said.

"Jessie!" Jessie announced.

"James!" James called.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James yelled.

"Meowth! That's right!" Called an apparently talking Meowth. The smog cleared, revealing Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Jessie was a medium sized redhead, whose hair was down below her waist.

James was a tall man with short purple hair.

Meowth, was well, a Meowth that could talk.

"Who are you?" I asked rudely.

The trio glared at me. "Why, we're Team Rocket. We just told you that!" Jessie said, mocking a sugary-sweet voice.

"Yeah!" James said.

"Meowth! We're here to steal your Pokēmon!" It announced, and it dove for me. Shrieking, I dove out of the way.

The Nurse Joy ushered us into a backroom, where she began putting Pokēballs into a machine.

"Transmitting Pokēballs to Pewter City from Viridian. Emergency! We're under attack!" she said calmly into the microphone.

"Alright. Pewter City Pokēmon Center ready to receive Viridian City Pokēballs." Replied a crackly voice. Immediately, the Pokēballs being put on the transporter were being teleported to Pewter.

Instantly, the power failed. Nurse Joy told us to stay calm.

"We've got a special power force. Pikachus, ready!" She called into the darkness.

"Pika! Pika!" Chorused hundreds of voices.

"Go!" Nurse Joy called, and the lights flickered on, off, and then on again. On a large treadmill, about twenty Pikachus were running, chorusing "Pika! Pika!" as they ran.

"Wow." Said an awed Ash.

I charged out into the smog, closely followed by Ash, with Pikachu on a stretcher.

I was about to begin an attack, when Ash pushed me out of the way.

Shaking my head, I watched in horror as you hopped on my trashed bike, and began peddling, using Pikachu as something.

The light on my bike began to glow brighter and brighter.

All of the Pikachus in the other room came running to aid Pikachu. They all blew an electric charge at Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off!" They called lamely.

"Bye!" I yelled, waving. "Don't come back soon!"

I turned to Ash. "We did it Pikachu!" Ash yelled, picking up Pikachu and hugging it fiercely.

All Pikachu did was lick Ash's face gently.

_A/N: How was this for my first chapter? I hope it all makes sense! Please, R&R! I'd really appreciate it. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed. I'm grateful for it!_


End file.
